My Heart
by thebatofkonoha
Summary: If you have read Stiffkittens101's story "DEcode", then you'll love this too. In her story, she has an OC, Rakuya, paired up with the lovely Hinata Hyuuga. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my 2nd story. If you have Stiffkitten101's story "Decode", you'll see that Hinata is paired up with Rakuya, an OC. Well, this is my take on it. This is from Rakuya's POV in "Decode". Well, here it goes!

Chapter 1:

I am awakened by my iHOME's alarm. "Ugh, six o'clock already? Fuck." I say out loud. I struggle getting up, so instead I do what I do whenever I have a long night: roll off the bed. The shock of my head hitting the floor wakes me up. I put my alarm on snooze and crank up the volume on my iPOD and play "Anthem" by Good Charlotte.

"_It's a new day but it all feels old!"_

"Ain't that the truth, man?" I think to myself as I get dressed. I put on my school uniform: white long sleeve polo with the school's logo on the right shoulder, a black tie, and black slacks. I don't like looking too formal for school. Never was my style. Never got used to it since.

"_Well, I don't ever wanna be like you! I don't wanna do the things you do!"_

Screw formalities in school. So I roll up my sleeves, loosen my tie, ditch the slacks and put on some black skinny jeans and slip on my shredded Vans. I finished freshening up and stare at my reflection.

"Do you think I'll have the guts to talk to her today?" I think to myself. There's this girl at school I've been head over heels for since like, I don't know . . . FOREVER. I leave the bathroom, grab my iPOD, my backpack, my skateboard and head out the door. After locking my apartment, I run into one of my friends. Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rakuya Valentine. I'm seventeen and a student of Konoha High School. Pleasure to make your acquaintance! Now I bet you're wondering my I have a Japanese first name and an American last name. Well, I'm actually half Filipino and half Japanese. My father was Filipino and mom was Japanese.

With that aside, back to my friend. His name's Kiba. He's pretty wild. Brown hair, red markings on his face. I still don't know how the hell he got those. He keeps changing the story every freaking time I asked him.

"Oh these are birthmarks." "Dude, Akamaru like clawed my face!" That's his dog. Akamaru. Damn, I've never seen such a gigantic dog in my entire life! He's bigger than a Rottweiler jacked up on steroids!

"Yo, Rakuya! What's up?" he shouts out o me across the hall.

"Nothing much, bro. Just groggy that's all."

"Haha! Still don't have a license?"

"Shut up, man. I actually prefer skating to school. The wind hitting my face and blowing through my hair, the freedom, the-"

"Alright, alright I get your skater banter."

"Well, I'm off bro. See you in second period. Don't be late! Kurenai-sensei'll kill you man!

"Don't stutter when you see HER in the halls!" he shouts back. I got nothing to say to that but flip up the finger. AS I make my way to school, I see my best friend on his motorcycle. Pretty quiet guy. Girls go all goo-goo eyed for him. Raven black hair tied up in a long ponytail, dark pain-filled eyes. His name's Uchiha Itachi. Senior, top of his class. In a gang. I'm in it too, but I'm not really into it. I just see as opportunity to hang out with him before he heads off the college and like never see him again. I'm like family to him. Watches my back and I watch his. I hear a girl yell at him.

"Watch where you going, moron!" she yells out.

"I think she should be the one who should be watching where she's going." I think to myself. My iPOD goes on to another song. I recognize the intro, my anthem of rebellion and skating. "Holiday" by Green Day.

"_Hear the sound of the falling rain comin' down like an Armageddon flame!"_

"HEY!" I shout out loud. I reach school with plenty of time to chat with my friends. I run into Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. Same eye and hair color as his older sibling, but he has his hair styled up all crazy. He's quiet but not as bad as his brother.

"Hey, dude." He says.

"Morning. You look like shit."

"Fuck you. You're the one who kept us up pretty much all night 'cuz you weren't satisfied with my guitar playing!"

"That shit piece of guitar of yours wasn't even tuned properly!" At that statement, the bell rang. As I made my way to first period, I heard someone swear.

"Yeah, you're fucking welcome. Well you better get to class. Don't wanna be late on your first fucking day."

It was weird, 'cuz it was in a polite tone. Then I saw that it was Hidan, one of my gang mates. Apparently, he was showing a new student around. He turns to me with a pissed off look on his face.

"And you should get to fucking class too, Rakuya."

"I was on my-"

"Don't argue with me, bitch. Do you want to messs with me? 'Cuz I can fucking sure have Madara-sama give you hell during our next meeting." He said smiling.

"N-no. I I'll just go." I started running to my class. Thank God I made it before the tardy bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Well, here's the breakdown for my classes:

Period 1- drama - Master Jiraiya

Period 2 – English CP- Kurenai, Yuhi

Period 3 – Chemistry - Hashirama, Yamato

Period 4 – Phys. Ed. – Maito Gai

Period 5 – Algebra – Hatake, Kakashi

Period 6 – Art- Uzamaki, Minato

Those are my classes. My drama class in my opinion is the one that's most relaxed next to Kakashi-sensei's. Really! All we do is just write one or two short scene and monologue scripts and that's it! Well, I'm glad I actually made it to class on time today; otherwise, Master Jiraiya would've scolded me in front of the class. He did that to Shino last week. Poor dude must've felt like pissing his pants.

"Okay, kiddies, we're going do something a little bit different today." He says with joy as the tardy bell rang. The class complains in unison for a bit.

"You wanna have fun, then shut up!" The class becomes silent. "That's what I thought. So, today, we'll have you pair up with someone that I choose, since most of you guys suck! Okay, let's see. Okay, Chouji you're with Shino, Ten Ten you're with Rakuya . . . no scratch that idea. Rakuya and Deidara, you two are partners."

I raise my hand in objection. "What is it, Rakuya?" Master said with a sigh.

"I don't think I'm going to feel comfortable with Deidara as my acting partner."

"And why is that?"

Deidara is another one of my gang mates. He's the main arsonist of the group. In short he makes bombs. He does make some in school no and then, but as small pranks. He has a shocking resemblance do one of my friends, Ino, since they have the same hairstyle. Since he has a really girly hairstyle and deep voice, some of the gang and me have dubbed him as "tranny".

"Yeah! What's the problem, hm?"

The door opens and a tall woman wearing a black business suit, skirt, and some high heels entered the classroom. She had platinum blonde her, light hazel eyes, and pink lipstick. Myself and of the guys went wide eyed in unison. Master Jiraiya fixed his hair with his hands and had a large smile on his face.

"Well, this is a surprise! A personal visit from Ms. Tsunade!"

"Save it, Jiraiya. I'm just here to observe what you're teaching these-" Her gaze lands on me and she gives me a hard stare. "Rakuya! Again, put down those sleeves and tighten that tie!"

"With all due respect ma'am, but don't you know how hot it is outside today?"

"Yes, but that doesn't give you the right to dress however you want."

"But-"

"We can go on about this in detention if you'd like. I can have read the dress code over and over again. How about it?" she said with a smile.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Jeez!" I do as she says. Nobody in this school ever wants to get on her bad side. Master Jiraiya usually does, but she doesn't seem to do anything about it. I usually hear rumors on campus that they have some secret relationship, but I don't even want to know what goes on here after dark. Ms. Tsunade gets up and heads for the door. I turn my back to her and reach for my tie.

"Rakuya, we can make it an hour and half!"

"Dammit! How do you that?"

"Let's just say I'm psychic. " she said with a light chuckle.

Deidara turns to me and says, "Hahaha! Busted by the MILF again, dude!"

"Shut up, tranny!" The class laughs at him. I suddenly find myself getting grabbed by the throat and getting pinned against a wall.

"What was that? C'mon, say it again! See what happens!" I start to struggle for breath and I start to kick out in all directions. My friends tried to pry Deidara off of me, but he wouldn't budge. All I could hear were panic stricken girls and guys telling Deidara not to mess with me. Then she spoke.

"DEIDARA. MY OFFICE NOW."

The blonde boy glared at our principle and she glared back. "Do you want to play this game, Deidara? You know you're not going to win. Put him down. NOW."

He drops me to the floor and looks at me. "You got lucky, Valentine. Next time, you won't be." With that he leaves the classroom with Ms. Tsunade hot on his heels. The class seemed to calm down quickly. After Master Jiraiya looked at my neck to see if I was hurt, he continued to assign partners.

"Well, since you don't have partner anymore, Rakuya. Hold on. Who does not have a partner?"

"Ooh! I don't I don't!" said a girl with red hair. It was a little wild. Like how a scene chick would do her hair: even a straight on one side, while on the other, all riled up and looked like she just had sex. Her eyes were as red as her hair and she black thick rimmed glasses. She wore the female uniform but except wearing a decent length skirt, she wore a black miniskirt and knee-high black high heeled boots. That voice made my inner-self just stick a .33 gauge shotgun in his mouth and blew his brains out.

"Okay then. Rakuya you're new partner is Karin. Karin, go sit with Rakuya so you two can get to work."

"_NOOOOO! Why? All I did was a minor dress code violation! This is much worse than an hour and half of detention!" _I thought to myself. That's when she pulled a chair REALLY close to me and sat down.

"Hey, cutie! So what's our scene going to be about? A romance? Where's the setting? The mall? A nightclub? Or-" She takes my hand and settles it on her leg and brings it closer and closer THERE. "Is it under the sheets?"

"_I think I'm going to kill myself if I end up doing her during an afterschool rehearsal." _I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Fourth period P.E. is always a pretty chill class since Gai-sensei our teacher. He's always going on about the "power of youth" (majority of the class doesn't even know what the hell that means). God, I'm still furious at the fact my acting partner is the school whore, Karin. I swear, that chick must full of so many STDs, it's not even-

"Rakuya, pay attention!" Sasuke yells at me and points to the sky. As I look up, I see a volleyball then I feel my head hitting the gym floor. All the guys on the other team laugh at me and some of the girls on the female class look in concern. I see the girl that Hidan was politely cussing out and . . . oh my God. She's friends with HER? Oh no! She's looking at me with those lovely lavender eyes!

"Hello? Earth to Rakuya! You alive?"

"Huh?" I see an Sasuke with an outstretched arm. I take his hand and he pulls me off the floor.

"Thanks, man."

"No prob. Let's teach these pricks a lesson. And this time don't day dream about HER."

"I'll try."

"'Do or do not. There is no-'"

"Okay, 'Yoda', shut the hell up and serve!"

After P.E., Sasuke and I head off for lunch. After we grab our food, we sit next to Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba. As usual, Naruto's the first guy to speak at our table.

"Hey, guys! Did you know that we have a new student at our school?"

"Really? Sounds cool." Kiba and Shikamaru say in unison.

"She looks like a total cutie!"

"You better leave her alone, Naruto, or Sakura will beat the shit out of you." Sasuke said sounding irritated.

"I told her that I'm just a forward guy! What about you, Rakuya? You seen her around?"

"Yeah, I have. What's it to you?"

"What's up with you?" Shikamaru said.

"Nothing. I'd better get going."

"Dude, you're such a stalker you know that?" Sasuke asks with a hint of concern.

"It's not called stalking if you know the girl is stalking you back." I leave our table and sit at a different table. I scan the room silently, like a hunter. I know that makes me look bad, but next to Itachi and Deidara, I'm the third guy you don't want to mess with. Especially since I'm like a love sick crack head.

"Found you, love." I say in my mind. There she is. All of the good things in this world put into one celestial body. Hyuuga Hinata. Lavender eyes, deep and long indigo hair. She may look like the girl next door type, but she's not. She's the daughter of the founder/CEO of a prestigious company, The Hyuuga Group. I've been in love with since the sixth grade. She's into me as well. Yeah I know that's ignorant of me to say, but it's true. She blushes like crazy whenever we make eye contact. I can't manage to get any courage to ask her out. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, even Itachi has tried to set up situations to get me and Hinata together.

After a few minutes of staring at the love of my life, the bell to fifth period rang. As usual, we did absolutely nothing. How the hell did Kakashi-sensei even get a teaching license with his ethics? After making many conversations with my classmates in Algebra, the best class of the day AND the end of the school day was almost here. My art class.

"Good afternoon, Minato-sensei!" I say to him with a smile and a slight bow.

"Hello, Rakuya. I was informed that we have a new student here. Do you mind if she sits next to you?"

"I know we have a new student and yeah, I don't mind at all."

"Very well, then. I'll point you out then when she arrives."

"Okay." Before I walked over to my work table, I spot another member of the gang. Once again, she was making a delicate piece of art out of origami.

"Hi, Konan-chan!"

"Hello, Rakuya." she replies in her cool, collected voice. She didn't even look at me, she didn't mean it though, for she was too busy with her art. Next to Itachi, she's the only member of Akatsuki that treats me well. I move a little close to her and whisper in her ear.

"By the way, do we have a meeting tonight?"

"So far, I'm not sure. I'll ask Deidara when he gets here. I hear what he did to you in first period today. That what was just plain rude. If he lays a finger on you again, Itachi and I will beat his transvestite ass." She whispers back.

"Alright and thank you!" I proceed to my work table, pull out my iPOD, and get to work. I don't slack off in this class. Minato-sensei tells me I'm bound to be an art protégé eventually and that I have great artistic skill, so I strive not to let him down. I select "_Headfirst for Halos_" by My Chemical Romance and set my IPOD on repeat. I sense the new girl sitting in the seat next to me. I felt a poke at my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. Were you talking to me?" She looked at my iPOD and said, "Good song."

"Oh. Yeah, do you like them?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're a good band. I have them on my I-pod too."

This girl seems pretty chill and has a great taste in music. Time to give her the universal greeting.

"Cool. I'm Rakuya by the way." I say, offering my hand.

"Cara. Nice to meet you."

Minato-sensei then spoke up. "Okay, class. We have a new student so make sure to welcome her. Miss Ramirez, stand up if you please."

My new friend stands up.

"Everyone, this is Cara. I trust you all will help her out?"

"Good. Okay class, today we're going to work with "eraser art". I'm giving you each a black and white image of a room and you will create this image by covering a sheet of paper with this graffite( holding up what looked like a salt shaker with black powder inside ) and then, erase away. This assignment will get messy so make sure to wash your hands and clean up your work stations nicely." As he was saying all this he handed each of us a piece of paper and a shaker of graffite. When he was finished he said. "Alright, you may begin."

We then proceeded to do our work.

"How do we cover our paper with it?"

"Just use your hands. I told you it was a messy assignment." said Minato-sensei.

"Okay. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

I can't help but snicker a bit. _"That is SO what she said!" _I say to myself in my mind.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing. Never mind." I say, smirking.

She shrugged and began working. _"Wow, she's good at this" _I thought. I leaned over and began inspecting her work.

"You're pretty good at this. Are you an artist?", he asked

"Not really. Sometimes I sketch in my spare time though.", I replied

"Cool."

"So, have you always sat here by yourself? Since the beginning of the year?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. I actually have a couple of friends in this class. I just sit alone by choice."

"Why?"

"I kind of prefer to work alone, quietly. It helps me focus better."

"Do you want me to sit somewhere else?"

"No, no. I like your company. You don't have to sit somewhere else."

"But you said that you worked better alone."

"I said I focused better. Just because someone sits next to me doesn't mean I can't focus at all. Please, don't leave." I said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Well okay. If you say so."

I nodded.

"So, who are your friends in here?" she asked casually.

He pointed to Deidara. "Thats Deidara. He's one of the best artists in class. He's obsessed with using clay and explosives."

"Explosives?", she asked, confused

"Yeah. Nothing major though. He sometimes places small explosives in his artwork and uses them to pull pranks."

"Oh, I see."

I then pointed to Konan-chan, who was sitting next to Deidara. She had deep, blue eyes and blue hair that was up in a messy bun with a white flower in it. She also had a piercing below her lip. "Thats Konan. Another great artist. She's really into Oragami. She can make paper into pretty much any shape." He was right. She was making a tree out of paper. I noticed that she was already finished with her eraser art.

"She's...very pretty. She looks like she could be a model.", I stated.

I nodded. "She's a beauty alright. There are a lot of pretty girls at this school, like H-", good thing I stopped myself in time.

"Like who?"

"Um, like...hotties. Real hotties."

"Okay."

"You know, you're pretty cute too. Not that i'm into you that way."

"Um, thanks?"

"No offense. It's just that, well, I kind of have my eye on someone. I have for a long time now."

She nodded. "I see. So, who is she?", she asked, obviously showing her curiosity.

"Um, you probably don't know her."

"Ah. It's a secret."

"Kind of, yeah."

"Thats okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

''Thanks."

"Um, Rakuya, who's that sitting next to Konan?", I asked.

"Oh. That's Itachi. He's one of my best friends."

She was staring at him. Who wouldn't? He is the guy that majority of the girls that go here try to go after.

"Um, hello. Cara? Earth to Cara. Anyone home?" I ask as I waved my hand in front of her face. Back into reality!

"Yeah, sorry about that. So, um, if he's your best friend, why don't you sit next to each other?"

"It's . . . complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"I don't know. I'm not really supposed to say anything."

"I promise not to say anything."

"Well . . . see, Itachi, Deidara, Konan, and I are a part of this . . . group." I say hesitantly.

"What kind of group? Like a club?"

"Um, I guess you can say it's a sort of . . . organization."

"What kind of organization?"

"Uh, one with a purpose."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, but what sort of purpose?"

"That", I said as I rose up from my seat."Is strictly confidential. I've already told you too much already." I walk over to the sink and began washing my hands. She finished her work and followed me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"That's okay. I wouldn't of said anything if I didn't trust you. You seem like a genuine person."

"Thanks."

"Alright, class. Start cleaning up." said Minato-sensei.

The students obeyed and begun cleaning their work stations and washing their hands. Then the bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Cara."

"Yeah, see you, Rakuya."

I then walk over to Itachi, Konan-chan, and the Tranny after Cara left the classroom. The four of us walked together in the hallway.

"We have a meeting tonight after all, Rakuya." Konan-chan said in a quiet tone.

Deidara snaps in a low voice "Hey! What did Madara say about talking about our . . . "stuff" outside HQ?"

"Well, I did tell him I'd ask you when you got to class."

"Itachi and I have band practice to go to first, so we'll be a little late." I say.

"It's okay, Rakuya." Itachi says.

"What do you mean?"

"I told my uncle that we'll be late already."

"Alright."

"Where's my brother?"

"Detention . . . AGAIN."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Band practice took about two hours. Sasuke listened to me about tuning his guitar before we started . . . for once. After saying our farewells, Sasuke had to take our drummer, Gaara, home. Short, red hair, jade eyes, and apparently NO EYEBROWS. How the hell does somebody get born without frikkin' eyebrows? Anyway, Itachi and I headed off to the place where our gang, well, not "our" gang, but Madara's. Who is Madara you ask? Well, he is Itachi and Sasuke's uncle . . . he is also the man who took me in after my parents passed away.

I was only seven when they died. Car crash. I don't know how in the world I survived. All I hear in nightmares of that day were Mom and Dad were arguing and then BAM! Madara was with Itachi and Sasuke at the time. Madara told the cops investigating the accident that he'd take me in.

"He'll be happy with us." He said to the officer. After all these years, I just found out that he was behind the crimes that had happened ever since he adopted me. I don't even feel the want to turn him in. He's been very kind to me. As if I was his own blood. Itachi and I reach our home away from home. He knocks on the door and a slot near the top of door opens.

"What's the pass phrase?" asked a voice behind the door.

"Curry." I snicker at our code. Why do we have such a pathetic and stupid pass phrase while we are most dangerous guys in this city?

"Correct.", said the voice, and the door opened. We were greeted by a toothy smile. "Why, Itachi, nice to see you."

"You knew it was me, Kisame."

"_What? No greeting for me, 'Shark Boy'?"_ I thought.

A voice inside said, "You're late."

Itachi kneeled before his uncle and my foster father.

"My apologies, Madara-sama."

"No need for titles, you're family."

My half-brother stood up. "Now that we're all here, let us discuss our next assignment."

Madara's eyes fell on me. He approached me and put his hands on my shoulders and smiled. "Ah, Rakuya. I'm so glad you were able to make it tonight. Did you finish your homework at least?"

"Yes, father, I have."

"Good to hear that. I don't want to have to attend another parent-principal conference." He turns to the other members of the gang. As usual, there was Konan-chan, Nagato, Kisame, the Tranny, Hidan, and Sasori (I almost called him Gaara one time since they both have red hair, but there's a major difference: Sasori-sama is TALLER than that midget. He comes all the way from the same city that Gaara lives in to Konoha.).

"After I elaborate on our next plan, we'll discuss Rakuya's initiation!" The other members of the gang started to converse about this. The only two that showed disapproval towards this was Itachi and Konan-chan. Deidara was just glaring at me. "Dad" noticed this quickly. "Got something to say, Deidara?"

"N-no, Madara-sama."

"I thought so. Any ideas, Gentlemen?" Konan-chan gave a short cough. "AND woman." She never did like feeling left out. Madara saw Kisame raise his hand. "Go ahead, speak."

"I think he should uh . . . uh . . . I'll get back to you. I forgot." Kisame was never the brightest among us, but if you needed to break through a wall or a damn bank vault, he's the guy to do the job right. To my surprise, I saw Itachi raise his hand.

"I believe he should kill someone. That's how most of us got in."

"Yeah! It doesn't make any fucking sense to give him something different!"

"_Are you insane, Itachi? Yeah, I'm a psycho, but not to the point I'd kill someone!" _I screamed in my mind. I was starting to become nervous due to the rest of the gang's agreement. Madara turned his attention to me.

"So, Rakuya, how would you like to go at this? This'll be your initiation and first assignment. That is to mug someone and then kill them. I've watch you train alone atop the rooftops of this city. I'm impressed in your abilities. In fact, I got you on tape for all of us to see."

He pulls out a TV remote out of his coat's pocket and turns on a TV set on the wall. I see myself on a screen scaling up the wall via a fire escape and leaping short gaps across buildings, wielding a switch knife, cutting through the air as if someone was there. Hidan, Kisame, and some others started to cheer and yell.

"I was going to arm you with a gun, but after seeing this," he continued, "you seem to enjoy close range combat, don't you?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"And why is that? No one really stabs each other these days. Pretty much everyone uses a gun."

"It's just that . . ."

"Yes?"

"It's just that there's more honor in the killing if you do it pretty much with your bare hands. The adrenaline makes me feel like I'm on the hunt for something. It makes things more personal. If I use a gun and pull the trigger, then what? Do you understand my meaning, sir?"

He looks at me intensely. I see a smirk crawl onto his face. "That's exactly what I'd thought you would say, son! Very well! You will do this tonight! Choose your prey wisely, Rakuya. Oh! I almost forgot. You'll need to have someone watch your progress . . . Itachi!"

"Yes?"

"Go with your 'brother' and watch him. You might just learn something. Fill me in on his progress every now and then. I'll be expecting good news from you Itachi." Itachi and I make for the exit. Madara calls to me. "Rakuya!"

"Yeah?"

"Make me proud."

"_How am I supposed to do that if I'm about to end one's life?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I wasn't able to sleep at all that night. When I returned to my apartment, I took a shower. I didn't bother warming up the water, my head felt like it was on fire.

Earlier that night:

Itachi and I are up on a roof. I was looking for potential victims while he watched my every move.

"Are, you sure you're up to this Rakuya?" said Itachi.

"Am I 'up to it'?" I whisper angrily. "You're the one who said 'I think he should kill someone because that's how we got in!'. Have you lost your marbles, man? Never mind, don't answer that. Hmm . . . that one looks pretty easy."

"Which one?"

"That one!" I point down below.

"Um . . . are you sure you want to kill THAT guy? He might just kill you."

"Who are you talking about?" I see the guy Itachi was speaking of. Approximately six feet tall, weighing around 190 pounds. "NO! Wrong guy, idiot! I meant that guy!" I show him who I had in mind. He sees him now. My target looked like five feet tall and weighed about 130 pounds.

"Okay, now that guy you can definitely-hey. Where'd you go?" I begin crawling down the fire escape around the corner. Good thing no one saw me. As I reached the sidewalk, I pulled my hood up and I started to follow my prey from a distance. I look up and Itachi is already beginning to follow me from above. My target has already noticed that I was trailing him. I can practically smell this guy's fear. He hurries down an alley.

"_Bad move, pal."_ I thought. I quicken my pace to catch up with him. I see that the alley turned out to be a dead end. My target turns around. He doesn't see my face, for the alley was barely lit and my jacket's hood was up.

"P-please! Don't hurt me! I have a family!" he says. I feel hesitant as a reveal my switch blade. I can see the fear in his eyes . . . and I can tell he can sense my second thoughts about all this, but if I back down now . . . "Dad" will pretty much be ashamed of me. He'll probably toss me back onto the street. Where will I go? Who'll take me in?

"Here! Take my wallet!" He reaches for it. "What the?" I'm no longer in his line of sight.

Money isn't what Madara really wants me to take from this poor man. "Oh, thank God that's-AHHHHHHH!" Blood rains to cold concrete as I cut the man's throat. I watch as he makes futile attempts to crawl to his feet and run. A few more seconds . . . he's gone. My heart rate is still beating rapidly. It feels as if it'll explode any second. I look up and see Itachi giving me the signal to head back.

My mind returns to the present. I start to shake and curl into a ball. _"I . . . I killed someone. Me. What am I gonna do? No . . . calm down, Rakuya. The fuzz has probably found the corpse. Aw, dammit! I didn't even bother to hide the body! No! Don't panic. This is probably all over the news right now. If I'm all jittery, people WILL notice. Okay think of happy things. Good things . . . Hinata? Oh yeah. Definitely." _ I feel my sudden panic attack begin to subside. Sleep begins to take over me. I hug a pillow and close my eyes, beginning to dream. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next few weeks, I have not been able to sleep that well. Every night, I see that man's face, begging me not to hurt him, and now, his pleas haunt me. My friends and classmates notice. My new "brethren" in Madara's little posse does, but they all just say I have "first blood chills". Cara and her friends worry about me, especially Hinata. I hope she doesn't-

"Hello? Rakuya, are you alive in there?"

"Huh?" It's Cara. How long was she talking to me?

"Are you okay? I've been trying to ask you for some help on this art exercise!"

"Sorry. I was just having some thoughts in my mind."

"You've been having 'thoughts' for the past few weeks. Are they thoughts about a certain friend of mine?" she said teasingly.

"NO." I say with a furious tone.

"Hey! I'm sorry! I was just-"

"No, I'm sorry. It's just I am really not in a mood to be made fun of." _Great, now she thinks I'm bipolar or something._

"Hey, um, Itachi told me you guys managed to get a gig this Saturday."

I look over to where Itachi was sitting. None of the guys told me we were inviting. I thought we were selling tickets? Oh well.

"He did, huh?"

"Yeah." Her gaze goes to the front of the classroom. "Um, I think sensei is trying to get your attention."

"Huh?"

"Rakuya, a yearbook student would like to interview you." Minato-sensei said with a smirk on his face.

"_A yearbook student interviewing me? This will be exciting."_ I thought as I walked outside the classroom.

"H-h-hello, Rakuya-kun. Ca-can you answer a f-f-few question about Minato-sensei's c-class?"

"Hi-Hinata! Hey!"

We both hear the class gasp in anticipation and they start to get out of their seats trying to hear our conversation. I hear sensei trying to calm them down and get his class back in order. My love isn't a damn soap opera, you idiots! The interview was pretty short to my surprise. She didn't stutter that much. Neither did I! She began to walk away when I grabbed her arm. She let out a little squeak in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I just had to ask you something."

Wow, she's blushing so much. Damn, she's so beautiful.

"W-what is it?"

"Listen, um, my band is having a show this Saturday and, uh, I was wondering if you would like to go."

"O-oh. Sakura-san already told me about it. I'm g-going with her, Ino, and Cara-san."

"Really? That's great!" I said with a smile. Her cheeks got even more red at that. And with that she walked away. When she rounded the hallway, I entered the class with a smirk . . . avoiding people asking me how it went. My heart was racing so fast. I thought I was going to pass out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_That did not just happen."_ I thought as I packed my things as the final bell rang. _"Cara is the only one I can talk to about this." _

"Hey, Cara?"

"What's up, Rakuya?"

"Can I walk you back to your place? I have to talk to you about um-"

"I already know what you're going to talk about anyway." She said with a little smile.

"Really? How did you know?"

"Are serious? EVRYONE heard you say her name!" she began to laugh.

"Shut up, alright? This was the very first serious conversation I had with her!"

Oh my God. That was the first actual conversation I had with Hinata. I hope I didn't make her think I'm weird or anything. Cara kept talking as I thought of Hinata. I know it is rude to have your mind wander as a friend is speaking to you, but I can't keep my mind off of her!

"Well, this is where I live." Cara said happily.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Don't you and the guys have a rehearsal today?"

"Uh huh but it isn't 'til six."

"Don't get distracted now." she said laughing.

"Why don't you do your freakin' homework?" I say as I start heading for my apartment."

Cara's POV:

I can't Rakuya actually talked to Hinata. They usually stay away from each other and look at each other from a distance as if they're separated by a glass mirror or something. Oh, wait that's right. Her father would not approve of him due to his social status. How can people still live by that? One's standing in society does not determine your love of your life. I wonder how you are going to manage your relationship, Rakuya . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You okay, man? You seem pissed and out of it today." Gaara asked. We finished rehearsing around eight o'clock. Now, all four of us are just sitting outside my Dad's garage, just drinking Dr. Pepper. It's something that keeps us together.

"How come you guys didn't tell me we were inviting people instead of selling tickets? How are we supposed to pay for our spot?" I said glaring at them.

"Dude, it's okay! My brother is paying for it!" Gaara said, trying to calm me down.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I told you guys last week!"

"Rakuya, I have to talk to you." Itachi said as he stood and walked inside.

"Alright," I said with a sigh and rubbing my forehead. I follow him into the kitchen.

"Are you still troubled about you murdering that guy?"

"No, I got over it. I told you that."

"Then what is with this attitude of yours? You should've paid attention to what Gaara was saying. Why were-"

"Why was I what?" I said confused.

A smirk crept onto his face. I was taken aback by this. Seeing Itachi smirk was either a sign that he was about to beat you to a pulp or-

"Ah! What are you doing! Get off!" I demanded. His arm went around my neck and then I saw a fist go up in the air. It came crashing down on my hair and-

"Ahhh! Cut it out! You know I hate knoogies! NOT THE HAIR!"

"Look at you, you stud! Talking to Hinata Hyuuga in the hallway! Tell me all about it!" he said grinning.

"NO! That's only for me to know!"

"Alright, fine! Be that way." He released me immediately.

"Well, I better get back to my place," I say as I pull out my comb out of my back pocket. I say good bye to Gaara and Sasuke as I strap my guitar on my back and pick up my skateboard. I was almost to the apartment complex where I live when a noticed a suspicious group of guys following a small girl wearing a white and purple hoodie. The girl must have notice the guys and made a run for it. The guys began to chase her, laughing.

"_There's only one person in the whole world that wears a hoodie like that . . .," _I thought. _"No! Don't run down that . . . alley. You stupid, stupid, stupid girl!"_ I set down my things near the entrance of the alley and climb up a fire escape to the top of the small building.

"Look what we got here, guys!" one of the guys said.

"She sure looks cute!"

"I-I don't want any tr-tr-trouble!" Hinata said. I can see the fear in her eyes as I change my shirt to my clothes I have been making during the past week. I pull over the mask that conceals my face, throw on a jet black trench coat, and put on my leather gloves.

"Aw, look sweetie. Maybe you can give me a massage and we'll leave you alone," one of the older boys said. "A massage down here!" He begins to close in on her.

"_I have to move now!"_ I leap from the top of the building and put myself into a dive headfirst.

"_Got to time this right . . . now!"_ I shift my body in the opposite direction. My heels land right onto the sex offender's shoulders. He shouts in pain and falls head first into the concrete. I hear gasps and profanity aimed me. I hold Hinata's soon-to-be raper by the heck with a vice grip that Itachi taught me. I raise my fist and punch the guy in the jugular.

"Lights out, scum." I say aloud in a dark, raspy tone.

"Halloween's long over, Batman!" one of the gang bangers shouted.

"_Goddammit! I put the wrong mask in my bag!" _I thought. I reach into my pocket and pull out a small, black sphere-shaped flash bang grenade that I had stolen from Deidara a few days ago. I look at the wide eyed Hinata.

"Shield your eyes until I say so." I whisper to her as I pull the pin. She does as say. The gang is already a foot from my back. I throw the grenade behind me. A loud explosion rocks the alley and a white light illuminates it. The gang bangers shout in pain from the intense light. I somersault over one of the smaller gangsters and pick him up over my head.

"Hey! P-put me down!" he shouts. I don't listen to him and I throw him at two of his larger buddies. The three collide and fall into a dumpster. I dash over to it, close the lids and seal the whole thing off with two full metal trash bins.

"And then there was one." I say to the final gang banger. He was almost recovered from the flash bang. He was staggering, but he had me in his line of sight.

"I-I'm gonna kill you, freak!" he declares as he charges at me . . . in a straight line. My eyes go wide in surprise as he crashes into me and pins me to the floor.

"_I know this guy!"_ I thought. He raises his fist and throws a punch at me. I shift my head to left and the strike hits the concrete and bones snap. I land an upper cut to the white haired boy.

"Hozuki Suigetsu," I say to him as I get off the floor. "Leave this girl alone. If I see you go near her again with any intent, know that Retribution will kill you."

"H-how the Hell do you know my name!" he yells. I walk over to him and knock him unconscious. I return my attention to Hinata, who is curled up into a ball on the floor, whimpering and crying. I walk over to her and pick her up into my arms.

"Hey, it's okay now. These guys won't hurt you anymore." I say in a lighter tone.

"W-who are you? Why did you help me? What-"

"Has anyone ever told you ask far too many questions?"

"Um, uh-"

"Why are you even out here to begin with? A girl as cute as you shouldn't be out this late." _Did I just say that!_

"I-I was on my w-way to my friend, Rakuya's apartment."

She was going to my apartment? For what? We have no classes together! Why the fuck would she want to be at my place!

"Is that so? I say. Okay, now it is getting difficult to keep my dark voice leveled. "Well, take this advice, don't be out this late without someone to protect you."

"O-okay."

I pick up Suigetsu's body and pull out some rope from inside my coat and tie it around his ankles. Hinata gasps as she sees me hoist him a few feet off the ground and tie knot around one of a fire escapes rails.

"I must take my leave, Miss." I say with my back turned to her.

"Wait!"

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to her. "What is-"

Soft lips crash into mine. After a few seconds, what am I talking about! It seemed like forever! After what seemed like forever, out lips parted, leaving me breathless.

"Why?" I asked.

Even in the dim light of the alley, I could tell that Hinata was blushing. She held her hands behind her back and she looked at me with those gorgeous lavender eyes.

"Doesn't Batman get kissed by the girls that he saves?" she asks flirtingly.

"Not that often." I say coldly. As I climb up the fire escape to claim my things, a large smirk forms on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My body was sore all over from my little "adventure". The need for sleep has been bugging me all day.

"Rakuya! Get up!" Cara whispered in my ear. "If Minato-sensei sees you, he'll make you clean up the storage closets!"

My head shoots up so fast, I almost hit her face. "I'm sorry, Cara. I had a rough night. Well, how was your day?"

"My day is going pretty well. Hey, something happened to Hinata last night."

"What?" I say.

"Yeah, she was about to get, um, raped by a group of guys. Then some guy in a black coat and Batman masked beat the crap out of them."

"Thank God that guy made it in time."

"Yeah. Isn't vigilantism a crime though?"

"_Is it?"_ I thought. _"I saved someone's life! No, not just 'someone'. I saved Hinata."_

"I don't think so" I tell her. "With all the crimes being caused by that gang, I think whoever is cleaning up the streets should be given a medal."

I notice that Deidara, Konan-chan . . . and Itachi turn around and look at me all weird. I dismiss the looks and continue talking with Cara.

"You really think that?" she asked. "Yeah his intentions are noble, Rakuya, but the law is the law."

"Whatever you say, your 'honor'." I continue with my work. Our assignment was to draw something that appears to be missing in our life. A black background covered the paper. Two bodies with no faces are behind me . . . my parents. I've forgotten what they looked like.

"So what are you drawing anyway?"

"My parents."

"How come they have no faces?"

"_That's it. Enough of this little interrogation."_ I thought. I glared at her and she got the message immediately.

Itachi's POV:

"Did you guys hear that?" I say.

"Yeah," Deidara added. "Looks like some guy is playing "masked hero" and is picking off our pals."

"Why are you two making such a big deal out of this?" Konan asked. "Whoever this hero is, he'll get smart and remember that we are out there and when he runs into us, he'll never think about coming out at night again."

"I get to put a grenade down his throat when we're done," Deidara said with a low chuckle.

I agree with what these two are saying, but honestly, I want out of this "business" that Madara has set up. It's all I have known since I started high school, well besides the straight A student thing. Well, everything should calm down after this weekend. Our first gig is Saturday night anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Damn, I can't believe we're actually playing a show!" Sasuke said as he was fixing his hair in the bathroom. We decided that the three of us would meet at Dad's house and then we'd drive to Suna to meet Gaara at his brother's bar. Gaara is helping set everything up over there. I was getting dressed in my room. Itachi was starting to load our equipment in Dad's pickup truck.

"Son a bitch!" I shout.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"I have no clue what to wear! I mean Hinata's coming with Sakura, Cara, and Ino! How am I going to impress her?"

"Well, Gaara said it'll be warm tonight, so you decide. I mean, who am I? Your fucking wardrobe manager?"

We hear Itachi yell out from outside, "Will you two shut the hell up?" We both stop arguing.

"_Hmmmm . . . this should good since I've been working out lately."_ I thought. I put on a black tank top and a pair of the tightest black skinny jeans I have. As I tie my Converse together, I tell Sasuke, "Why are you taking so long?Are you putting on makeup again? You already got a girlfriend! You don't need to look any more awesome!"

"I thought I told you two to stop arguing, dammit!"

"Bro, I'm just-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Somebody's on his period." Sasuke said as he finally came out of the bathroom. I start to laugh out loud. "Damn, dude. You sure got ripped. I can tell she'll go crazy looking at you."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Definitely." Itachi walks into the room.

"You two ready to head out?" he asked.

"Yeah," we say in unison.

"Alright. Let's go." We locked the front door and begun the drive to Suna. Our time slot was at seven. The trip took about two hours. Gaara greeted us in the parking lot of the parking lot.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Gaara. Is the sound equipment all set up?" I ask. This is our first show we'll be performing at. There's no way that we'll mess up. We're ready.

"Yeah. You guys can go ahead and do a sound check if you want. Then I'll have my brother show you guys where the other acts will be waiting until show time."

Gaara then leads us into the bar. Pretty well lighted for a pub if you ask me. The bar itself was pretty well decorated. Black metal bar stools accompanied by a long, black marble bar table. Along the wall were different types of alcohol, from a typical guy's beer to drinks for those with more money in their wallets such as vodka or chardonnay. There were also soft cushioned, lounging chairs were patrons would sit and drink with their dates. Then there it was. Our stage. It had enough space for all four of us.

"I know what you're thinking, Rakuya." Gaara said with a small smile on his face.

"Try me."

"Remember you said you didn't believe me when I said that you would have enough space to walk around the stage and go all out?"

I remember that time. God, he was right. I can go all Gerard Way status on this stage. Hell, I might as well do that every time we get a show. That's my idol by the way. Gerard Way, the vocalist of My Chemical Romance. The way he performs during concerts is just so energetic and makes the crowd go crazy. I hope I can emulate that give off that same energy when we go on.

"Say it, man." Gaara said.

"Alright, fine! You were right! Sheesh!"

Itachi, Sasuke, and Gaara were all looking at me now. I can basically read their minds when it comes to moments like this.

"Will you guys leave me stop it? I'll try something tonight!"

"Oh sure you will!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up!" I grab him by the collar of his shirt and drag him to the floor.

"H-hey! Let me go!" he begs.

I feel Gaara approaching to get me off Sasuke. I turn my head and glare at him. Despite the fact that Gaara may be really scary when he's mad, he sensed my anger and backed off. When I brought my attention back to Sasuke, Itachi was already on me. He got me in a headlock and pulled me to the floor with him. The next thing I know I find my face on the ground and feel my arm being pulled from behind.

"CALM THE HELL DWON, RAKUYA!" Itachi yelled. "MY BROTHER DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

All of a sudden, the rage that was coursing through me was gone and now regret filled my mind. I look at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"What the hell is your problem, dude?" Sasuke said.

"I-I don't know what came over me . . . I'm sorry, man."

"Hey, I'm sorry too, bro. I shouldn't have said that."

"Let's just forget this ever happened and give whoever is going to show up tonight a good time." said Gaara. "C'mon, we got about three hours 'til show time." He led us to the green room. I was surprised that a bar would have a green room for bands to sit and wait. I just had to say something.

"So, Sasuke, how are you and-"

"Save your voice, Rakuya. You're going to need it later." Itachi said, cutting me off. I look at Itachi with a small glare. I damn hate it when people do that. What the heck am I supposed to do for three hours? Pace back and forth or go over the lyrics I will be singing on my phone? Now that I think about, I should do the latter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_Finally . . . three hours. Three fucking hours of wailings and we can finally start our music careers,"_ I thought as I got my bass guitar out of its coffin-shaped case. This is my pride and joy. I got this bass guitar from Madara as my thirteenth birthday present (one of the year's he was actually able to show up at). My phone begins to vibrate and I look at it. Text message from Sakura. It read:

"Hey, boys! We're here now. We just got seats in front of the stage. Good luck!" That was it. I took a deep breath and started to calm myself down. I then signaled the Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara into a huddle.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"I think we'll be fine, don't worry about it!" Gaara added.

"Hey. Don't be smug." Itachi said with a hard look on his face.

"Why do you have to be such a mood killer?" I whispered loudly.

"I'm just being realistic, Rakuya."

"This is our FIRST show! You always do this whenever it's my first time doing something!"

"Okay, then prove it!"

There was silence between the two of us. I was staring at him in the eyes. We both see Gaara and Sasuke looking at us back and forth and then looking at each other.

"You know what I'm thinking about do you?" I ask.

"Still, huh?" he said, in a mocking tone.

"What are talking about?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"How the hell should I know? You're their brother!" he replied. At that moment, the previous band entered the green room and told us that we were next. Itachi and I were still in our little "staring contest".

"Let's give 'em a show." I finally said. We exited the room with me in the lead. I turn around and see Kankuro's older brother, Kankuro bounding toward us.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Need some help setting up?"

"No, I think we're okay." Itachi said. He never liked Kankuro. I put a shoulder on him and him close and I whisper angrily in his ear.

"The hell is your problem? He was nice enough to let us play here tonight! Lighten up, tight ass!" I let him go and turn to Kankuro. "Sure, bro! That'll be cool. Right guys?"

"Sasuke and Gaara both nod. Itachi was still. We continued onto the stage. As we were setting up, I noticed that our friends were here . . . and Hinata. Both of our eyes met. God, every time we do that, I feel like the world is still. I feel Gaara poke me with one of his drum sticks.

"Focus, man," he mouthed.

"Right, sorry," I mouth back. I put my microphone on the mic stand.

"Testing 1,2,3...check, check.", I say into the microphone. Kankuro gave the the "Ok" symbol with his hand and the four of us continued to tune our instruments. God, I'm a little nervous. "Um, good evening. We're Corrupted Chakra.", I said. "Um, give us a beat Gaara." He began lightly tapping one of his crash symbols, Itachi and Sasuke began to strum their intro parts. After thinking two counts of eight, I began to sing.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on _you_ son, so they can watch all the things you do_

I hear someone shout, "What the hell? They're just a stupid cover band!"

"_No, no! This isn't how this night was supposed to turn out!" _thought to myself. I continued to sing.

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds, another cog in the murder machine_

_They say that teenagers scare the living sh-_

Out of nowhere, a beer bottle is flung toward my face. I duck just in time.

"Hey! What the hell!" I yell.

"Get off the stage!" someone yelled.

"You suck!"

"Hey, there's no need for that!" Kankuro shouted. I look to Itachi and he gave me a look that said "keep going".

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

As I kept singing, I see the crowd booing and throwing insults at us. I hear Hinata's little voice amongst the chaos.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" she said.

I hear someone say, "Screw this! I'm leaving!" and someone agreeing.

"_Why am I even trying?" _I thought. I lower my voice's pitch, disappointed.

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much kid_

Then I hear a sound. Someone clapping and singing along. It's . . . Cara? She was singing along with me, "But if you're troubled and hurt". I put my pitch to its original volume.

_What you've got under your shirt_

_We'll make them pay for the things they did!_

_They say that teenagers scare_

_"_The living shit out of me!" she sang.

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed!_

Sakura stood up and began singing too. "So darken your clothes!"

"And strike a violent pose!" yelled Ino

"Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"

We stop playing. That was . . . Hinata's cute little voice. There she was . . . just staring me, blushing madly. I couldn't really do anything but stare at her in awe. Then she smiled.

"_WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAA, YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" _I screamed. Itachi and Sasuke then proceeded to their respective solo riffs. I found myself banging my head and shaking my hips and walking to the sides of the stage, strumming my bass.

We heard our friends cheer us on. Surprisingly, those who were throwing insults at us were moshing apparently. I then saw the club's bouncer, Togoro, literally throw out the prick that threw that beer bottle at me. After that beginning song, we busted out some original songs.

"_Looks like things are looking up,"_ I thought after we finished our last song, with our friends and audience cheering.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After our set, we gathered our equipment and brought it back to Dad's truck. Kankuro gladly helped us out, despite Itachi's obvious and silent bitching. When we finished, we sat with Cara and her friends to watch the rest of the other bands play. Obviously, Sasuke sat next to Sakura (they started going out earlier this week. Ino was sitting next to Gaara, who were getting along just fine. Cara was talking to Itachi, who was looking stoic as usual.

"_C'mon, Cara! I thought. "Tell him how you feel! Wait, if Sasuke is with Sakura, and Cara's next to Itachi, Gaara, and Ino . . .I'm in the middle with-" _I look to my right and I see Hinata smiling and blushing at me. I give her a smile and she draws closer to me.

"_TALK TO HER, STUPID!"_ I thought.

"So, Hinata-chan . . ." I ask.

"Y-yes, R-Rakuya-kun?" she answers.

"How did you like our performance?"

"I thought y-you were r-really good, Rakuya-kun. I never knew you had such an angelic v-voice!"

"You think my voice is a-angelic?" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Gee, thanks, Hinata-chan!" She starts to blush again. At the same time, I see Cara get up and go outside. I give Itachi a meaningful look that said "_The hell did you do?"_. He looks at me with an expression that read _"Nothing? Why?"_ I jerk my head towards the door and we both see Kankuro heading outside as well. I see my brother's eyes narrow and he gets up and slowly heads for the door.

"Rakuya-kun? What's wrong?" Hinata asked with a worried look.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Hinata-chan. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I turn to Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Gaara. The four of them immediately get the message.

"Sakura," Ino said. "I got to use the restroom. Can you go with me?"

"Sure," she replied. As the girls got up, Sasuke said to Gaara, "Yo, Shorty! Let's go and scout out a girl for you!"

"What?" he said. "But-"

"C'mon! I insist!" And now Hinata and I were alone. _"I can't believe this is working!"_ I thought. I look back at Hinata whose eyes widen.

Hinata's POV:

"_W-why did they leave all of a sudden? Oh, I can't do this! Being alone with- AHHH!" _I look down at my hand and I see . . . RAKUYA-KUN'S HAND? Oh my God! This is a dream, right? Please someone tell me I'm dreaming!

"Hinata-chan," Rakuya said. His eyes appeared to be pleading and filled with love. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"W-w-what? Are you asking me out on a d-date?"

A smile crept on his face. It wasn't a creepy smile that most boys would have when they would have asked me out. They'd only ask me out because I was rich. The smile that was on Rakuya-kun's face was a smile of happiness and love.

"Yes, I am." He said.

I felt myself blushing again. Then I took his hand into mine. I smiled as well.

"I accept, Rakuya-kun."

Rakuya's POV:

"R-really?" I said. She responded by smiling and blushing madly. Joy filled my heart. I could have sworn I felt tears filling my eyes, but I fought them back.

"If I d-didn't accept, I w-wouldn't do this." She got really close to me and hugged me. My eyes widened in surprise. _"S-she's hugging me! Holy crap! Calm down, man."_ I thought. She released me after a few seconds and looked into my eyes.

"You sure have a strong heart, Rakuya-kun." She said. That's when I heard our friends' voices drawing near.

"That was a pretty long time to be in the bathroom, Ino." I said.

"Well, if you must know, I was trying to reapply my make up when a certain pinkette started to be a little bit too _friendly_." she replied.

"Hey! We're both pretty, so why not?" Sakura said sticking out her tongue. Sasuke put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I never knew you went both ways, hon." All she did was giggle. We then saw Cara and Itachi walking back into the club. Everyone at the table eyes widened, obviously demanding answers. Itachi looked at Sasuke and I with a look that meant "I'll tell you later". After a few minutes, we decided to head on back home. We all said our goodbyes to each other before entering our cars. Before I got into the truck I suddenly dashed right out. Itachi yelled out to me.

"Rakuya! Where are you-"

"Shut up, man. He did it." Sasuke said.

"No way!"

"Yeah. I'm surprised too." Gaara added.

Itachi got out of the car to wait for me. As I walked over to Sakura's car, I saw Cara out of my peripheral view, heading over to Dad's truck. Hinata greeted me when I reached the girls' car.

"S-so, um, see you tomorrow n-n-night?"

"Definitely. What's your number?"

"Can I see your phone?"

"Sure." I hand her my cell phone and she type in her number and handed it back to me.

"It's my cell phone. Daddy will throw a fit if a boy from school would call the house phone," she said.

"Okay," I s told her with a light chuckle. "I'll see you around seven o'clock, okay?"

"O-okay." I started to walk back to the car and she got back in Sakura's car.

Hinata's POV:

"You seem cheerful," Sakura said teasingly.

"So . . . what were you and Rakuya talking about out there?" Ino said, leaning in close to my face. I couldn't help but blush and put my hands to my cheeks.

"H-he asked me out!" I said aloud. The two of them screamed in excitement. The three of them started screaming cheerfully.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Cara said, hugging me. "It's about time!"

"I-I know. Oh my, God! I'm so nervous!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As pulled up into Dad's drive way, we were surprised that Madara was actually home. He is usually out for "business". What struck me as awkward was that he had a huge smile on his face.

"Dad, what are you so-"

"C'mere, son!" He pulls me in for a tight hug. This is very weird. He hasn't hugged me since . . . my initiation. "About time you've won that Hyuga girl! I'm so proud of you!"

"Wait, who told that? I was going to wait until you got home!"

"Who else? Your brothers did," he said pointing to Itachi and Sasuke. I turn to them and the two pointed fingers at each other. I started to slowly shake my head from left to right in disapproval and clench my fists.

"I'm gonna kill you-" Dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rakuya, come with me. I have something that you should see."

"Wha? Um, alright." He led me through the garage and switched the lights. My eyes went wide. Before me was something hidden under some white tarp. You know, that tarp that people use to cover vehicles underneath to keep it clean? Well, Madara rips the tarp off. I think I my inner-little girl just squealed. It was a shiny, black BMW Z4. My mouth dropped at the sight of it.

"I hurried to the nearest dealership when I received the news. I got- HEY!"

I hugged him. This was the nicest thing he's done for me since . . . oh wow. I don't even remember.

"Let go, son. I just got this blazer pressed," he said.

"Sorry. I-I don't know how to thank you."

"No need, son." I started to head back inside the house when Dad calls me. "Catch." He throws something at me and I catch it. It's the keys to my Bimmer. I just smile and open the garage.

"No need for me to walk home now, huh?" I back the car out of the driveway and head on home. The urge to just floor it over 50 miles per hour was tempting but I remembered I had a date tomorrow night. I can't be killed before that!

Sunday became a drag as I waited for the time for me to pick up Hinata. I cannot believe Sakura took me to go shop for what I was going to wear.

"Rakuya, you are about to go on your first date with the girl of your dreams! You have to change your look! No more emo boy! You need to leave a good impression on her father!"

"I know but what the heck should I wear! I've been dressing like this since middle school!"

We went through multiple styles until she pulled an outfit that made my eyes go wide.

"I think I like this one."

"Hm . . . I can see you pulling it off! Now about that hair . . ."

"Oh, God," I reach up to protect my hair. "You are not touching my hair!"

"Well, sorry, lover boy but Hina's father does not, I repeat, not like boys who look dirty! No come here!"

"NO!" I run from the dressing room with Sakura chasing me down.

"COME BACK HERE!"

6:30 PM, Hyuuga home. Hinata's POV

Oh my God. Rakuya's going to be here any moment! I hope he loves my dress. Does he know that Daddy does not like it when a boy's hair covers his face? What if- Oh no. I cannot stress over this. Tonight is supposed to be an amazing night!

-Ding dong-

He's here! Oh my God! Oh my God! I rush to the front door. I was about to open the door but . . . Daddy got . . . there first.

"Hinata, calm yourself. I'll do the talking.

"Yes, Papa." Daddy opened the door. I almost squealed. Rakuya looked . . . he looked amazing! He was wearing black slim fitted slacks, pointed leather shoes, a short sleeved button up, a red skinny tie, and a- Oh my God- a purple vest! Purple! He knows my favorite color!

"Good evening, Hiashi-san. I am here to pick up your daughter."

"Hello, Rakuya." He opened the door wider. "Come inside. I want to talk to you before I let my daughter go."

"I understand." Oh my God. H-he's so considerate! He's never like this at school! How did he learn how to act this way in such a short amount of time? Oh well, I'll ask him once we actually leave!

"Hi, Hinata-chan," he said as he bowed and kissed my hand. I can't help but giggle.

"T-t-thank you, Rakuya-kun! You sure l-look handsome. And-" I gasp. His hair! He got a haircut! A faux hawk! Oh my God! Can he not look any hotter!

"Hinata," Daddy said.

"I-I I'm sorry." I let Rakuya go to Daddy to talk. After five minutes, no not five, like forever, Daddy and Rakuya came back to me.

"What time are you going to bring my daughter home?"

"By 11:30 PM, Hiashi-san."

"Atta boy. Go on and have fun you two."

"Okay, Papa! Love you!" We headed out to the front of the house. My eyes went wide at the sight of his car!

"You like it, hon."

" 'Hon'?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-"

Rakuya's POV

Sh-she's hugging me! Again! I wish I can live this moment for like forever!

"Um, Hina. Aren't we going on a date?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry." She giggled. My God, that was so cute. I escorted her to the passenger's side and opened the door. The black leather interior took her breath away. I started the car and we drove

"Wow, this car is really nice, Rakuya-kun. Is this . . . yours? Oh make a left."

"Y-yeah, Dad got me this last night."

"He just bought it for you?"

"Well, he bought it for me after he found out about tonight."

"H-how did he find out? Oh make a right here and after this next light, pull into the parking lot on your right."

"Sasuke and Itachi. Oh my God . . . we are eating here?" I park the car, shut off the engine and started walk with her to the entrance to the restaurant.

"Yeah."

"We are at Cherry Blossom Orchid . . . the most expensive five star restaurants in this city."

"I know," she said happily. Why is she smiling? Is this a place for a first date?

"Booth for two, please," she said to a waiter. The place was dimly lit. All of the tables had two small lamps and hanging above them was another lamp. The restaurant was known for its intimate atmosphere with black furniture and red table clothes and drapes. The waiter showed us our table and I pulled out a chair for Hinata. She smiled as I sat down and looked through the menu.

"Oh, Rakuya-kun, no need to look through that. I already ordered our dinner before you arrived at my house."

"Really? Okay then." I noticed that she had something to tell me. I can see it in her eyes. "Hinata, what is it?"

"I-it's nothing . . . "A lie. I take her left hand and I stare into her eyes.

"Sweetie, you can tell me anything."

"I-it's just that . . . m-m-most boys just d-date me because I h-have money and I'm afraid that you will-"

"That's terrible! I will never hurt you! I'm not like those greedy pricks. I love you with all my heart, Hinata. Money does not matter to me. You do." She seemed to be fighting back tears. She's one of those girls who VERY emotional and with her status being an heiress and all, I guess that sort of makes her a public figure. Dinner was amazing. Filet mignon and sushi. It was the best It was the best I've ever eaten! After Hinata paid for the bill, I remembered something. I am not able to really buy things for Hinata . . . but-

"You okay, Rakuya-kun? You were just staring off into space there."

"What? Oh, sorry, Hinata-chan. I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"I have something special for you. We done here?"

"Yes."

"Alright, lets go." I take her hand with a smile and she blushes.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

Hey all! I noticed that some of you are confused about Rakuya. Yeah, he is the foster son of Madara and he mentions Akatsuki to Cara in _"Decode"_. Although he IS not "in" Akatsuki in that story, that is because . . . nah forget it! I'll tell you all what happens in later chapters. As for everyone's stuttering, white eyed girl, in this chapter to the end of the whole story, you will notice some behavioral changes as the two go through their relationship. NOW, onto the next chapter.

Chapter 14

Hinata's POV:

As Rakuya-kun started the car, he was smiling. He dug into a pocket in his vest and pulled out his iPOD.

"Wait for it . . ." he said. A few seconds passed and I heard the lyrics and he turns to me and begins to sing:

"_Can I be the only hope for you? Because you're the only hope for me!"_

I cannot believe what I'm seeing! Rakuya-kun is singing . . . to me! Just me! I think I might swoon but in his voice . . . I sense that there's some sort of pain or memory tormenting him. He continues singing songs to me as he drives to . . . well wherever it is he's taking me. I should say something so he doesn't notice at me . . . oh my God! Was I just drooling right now? I wipe off the drool with subtlety. Then I noticed he parked the car. Wait . . . the school gardens? I look at the clock on his car's dashboard. It read 10:38 PM.

"U-um, Rakuya-kun, why are we a-at sch-school?"

"C'mon," he said with a smile on his face, "I have something special to show you. He got out of his car and held my hand as he took me through the garden. Tsunade-sama had these gardens built on campus a few years before our graduating class entered Konoha High. It is not just for a place where students can relax, but it is a little park open to the community. I was savoring this moment, just me and Rakuya-kun . . . the two of us . . . a-alone . . . ooooooh-

"Hinata-chan, you okay? You starting gripping my hand a little tight there."

"_Oh God. That was so embarrassing!" _I thought. _"He must think of me as some total freak now!_" He just laughs and we continue walking. We came to a small walled off area of the gardens which had a wooden door. Green vines were crawling all over the walls. It made me shiver. W-why did Rakuya-kun take me here? I turn to him and he just stares at the door.

"Itachi-niisan, Sasuke and I used to play here when we were younger. Hide and seek, tag, laser tag. Good times."

Then he started to . . . stretch?

"Well, here I go!" He jumps toward the wall and used the vines to scale the wall. I couldn't help watch with my mouth open. I never that Rakuya-kun was so . . . athletic! He easily scaled a ten foot wall! Before going to the other side of the wall, he looked down to me and said, "Look at the door and close your eyes. I'm going to open the door. No peeking 'til I tell you, okay?"

I nod and do as he says. How and when did Rakuya-kun learn how do that? Even the boys on the varsity football team wouldn't dare to do something like that! I heard the lock of the door click and I felt Rakuya-kun's hand taking mine. I hear the door shut.

"Hinata-chan, I do not have money and cannot really afford to give you much. I hope this will suffice. You can open your eyes now."

I open my eyes and I gasp. Beautiful, pink, cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom surrounded us. I lift my hands to cover my agape mouth. A breeze blew through the branches and the petals of the flowers of the tree behind Rakuya-kun fell. That made him look even more like a dream! Then he got closer to me . . . and held my head, making sure that my eyes met his. Our lips met. His lips were soft. After a few seconds of kissing . . . something inside me snaps free of its bonds. I pull his hands off me and push him to the ground. I lower myself onto his waist. His dark brown eyes widen as I smirk and French kiss him. My tongue immediately slips into his mouth wildly. I feel his hands reach for my shoulders . . . he's r-r-resisting? W-why?

"H-Hinata-chan . . . we shouldn't . . . r-rush things . . . . ."

Rakuya's POV:

After the first kiss, the next thing I know I am falling and I land on the soft grass. Hinata leans her face close to mine. Her soft hands grab the sides of my head and she French kisses me, her tongue snaking around mine. I can't believe I am making out with her . . . on the first date too! Geez! I give in to my lust for her. I part lips with her and lean in to kiss her neck.

"_Steady as she goes 'Captain'. Don't give her a hicky, now,"_ I thought. As she moans, my watch starts beeping. The lust filled moment dies.

"W-what is that?"

"I gave your father my word, Hinata-chan. I promised him you'd be home by 11:30. As of now, it's eleven o'clock." She was quiet for a bit. I wanted to take her home early. Got to make a good impression, you know?

"I understand, honey. C'mon. We don't want to keep Daddy waiting!"

The drive to her house was pretty silent. Hinata was a phenomenal kisser. What seemed to be off was I am the first boy she kissed and yet she kissed like a girl who has been with tons of guys. Weird . . . but I like it! It was 11:15 PM when I parked in front of her house.

"Hinata . . ." I said in a low voice.

"Y-yes?"

"Let's not rush things like that . . . okay? Yes, we both know that we have liked each other for a VERY long time, but I want to take things slow. This is my first relationship and I don't want to do something that will ruin it. And . . . I don't know if there is any other girl I'll fall head over heels for in a long time. I hope you understand."

She looked at me with those beautiful, pale, lavender eyes. Her smiled at me with that smile that angels would relinquish their holiness to have the better smile. She put a hand on my face.

"Rakuya-kun, I understand." With that we kissed again and I walked her to the front door. We answered by her father, who was rather surprised.

"You two are quite early," he said.

"You said for me to have home by 11:30, Hiashi-san. Like I said before, I am a man of my word."

"Hmph, you speak the truth, Rakuya. Honesty is what I admire about people. I just didn't expect you would have that quality."

"Daddy," Hinata said in a polite "kiss up" tone. "Rakuya-kun is very nice and I was wondering if you would let me see him again?"

"_Hinata, what are you doing?"_ I thought. Things like that might have your father change his mind!

"Very well," he said. "Rakuya, due to the fact you brought Hinata home early, I give you permission to date my daughter. You appear to be an honest and caring young man."

"_I-I-Is this really freakin' happening? He's giving me the ' license' to date Hinata?"_

"But-"

"_There's ALWAYS 'but', is there?" _ I thought.

"But if you do anything out of line, I will find out. And you have to stay away from my daughter. You will not even speak to her, call her, or even write to her."

Holy crap. This certainly some serious shit. I think I am not the one who should be careful. My mind races back to Hinata's lustful behavior earlier.

"Do I make myself clear, Rakuya?"

"Understood, Hiashi-san," I said with a small bow. I then turn to Hinata. "Would you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Daddy, is that okay with you?"

"It's fine." He said. He then proceeded to his office.

"Well, I had an amazing time tonight, Rakuya-kun. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"I will," I said smiling "Good night, angel."

She giggled and kissed me on the cheek which left me breathless.

Hianta's POV:

Those lips . . . they feel . . . f-familiar. I must nothing. I'm just dreaming. No . . . he's dreamy!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day, I woke up with a large smile on my face. For some reason though . . . I woke up at three o'clock in the morning. Damn. Why? I couldn't go back to sleep. I remembered the night I saved Hinata from Suigetsu and those other guys. I reach underneath my bed and pull out a suitcase and open it. It contained the cosplay costume I made. I went into my bathroom and put it on. In a few minutes, I was crouched on the ledge of the very building where I . . . murdered that poor man a couple of months ago. I can't believe it has been two months. I look at my watch and it read 6:30 AM . . . oh crap! I'm supposed to pick up Hinata at seven!

I made a mad dash across the rooftops to get back to my apartment and quickly change into my school uniform, brush my teeth and fix my hair. By the time I arrive at her house, it was 7:10 AM. She looked worried as she got into the passenger's seat.

"Is everything okay, Rakuya-kun?" she asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. I just woke up late that's all."

As I pulled up into the school parking lot, heads turned immediately. As I got out of the car to open the door for Hinata, I hear people saying "That's Rakluya's car?" and "Who is that in . . . NO WAY!" Hinata put on some sunglasses, but that didn't make us look any less subtle. I can tell something was bothering her. She was holding my hand a little tight.

"Can we go somewhere with . . . not as much people?" she said in a low voice.

"Um, sure." So we went to one of the staircases that lead to the second floor. It was still a little early before the bell for first period rang. And she was walking pretty fast here too. What could be wrong? She buries her face in my chest and starts shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I think Neji-niisan s-s-saw us!"

"OH FUCK . . ."

"Y-yeah . . ."

"I completely forgot about your cousin. Damn." I chuckle a little bit and her head shoots up with a confused look on her face. "What am I going to do with you?" I said with a little smirk.

"I-I . . . "

"It was rhetorical, baby."

"O-oh . . . promise me something?"

"Sure."

"When it comes d-down to it . . . promise me you w-won't fight with Neji-niisan? H-he'll really hurt you a-and I can't bear to see you get h-h-h-hurt."

"Hinata, I defend-"

"Just promise me! D-don't argue with me!" She was on the verge of tears, but she was fighting them back. Neji is Hinata's cousin. Real conservative like her family, but the dude's got a total superiority complex. From what I've heard, it's worse than Hiashi-san's. And above all that, the guy's a damn black belt in tae kwan do. If the guy does pick a fight with me, I'm fucked. I'm just a damn knife wielding, free running punk. He can easily disarm me if he wanted too. I look at Hinata in the eye.

"I promise," I say as I kiss her forehead. Then suddenly, we hear someone whistle and scream. I look around furious and embarrassed. Hinata covers her face in my chest. It was Master Jiraiya. How long was that perv standing there?

"Alright, Rakuya! GET SOME!" he said with a large grin on his face. "Don't worry about being tardy, kiddo! You can show up late today!"

"Sensei, you're embarrassing me! And FYI, I was just going to walk her to her classroom!"

"Oh SURE you were!" I glare at him and he backs off. "Sorry, geez. I was just having some fun." The bell for class rings and people start to fill the halls. I look back at Hinata.

"R-Rakuya-kun, I can walk to my class."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm more worried about you running into Neji-niisan along the way."

"Oh, right. Um, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay!" I kiss her on the cheek and she giggles. I watch her walk away for a little bit and I head to drama class. Midway, someone grabs my arm from behind and pulls me to secluded corner

"Rakuya!"

"_Oh God. NOT HER AGAIN!"_ I thought. Karin.

"So you and the 'princess' are together now, huh? What the fuck! I thought we had something going on!"

"Karin, look. Theirs is NOTHING between you and I. GOT IT. We are just acting partners. NOTHING MORE."

"Hmph. Fine. You ain't sucking on these!" She opens her shirt . . . she wasn't wearing a bra! I'm surprised Tusnade-sama didn't catch her yet. My eyes go wide and mouth drops a little bit.

"Yeah, you like these big tits, huh? I've heard you like 'em big." She said with a large smirk and sticking out her tongue.

"And where the hell did you hear that?"

"I did some homework. I looked through your Mypsace page!"

"You STILL have a Myspace page?" I said laughing. "I'm outta here. You ain't getting me to fuck you, you skank. If you did 'homework', I prefer women who have class. Something you'll NEVER have." And with that, I continue to class. That'll give something for that bitch to think about.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The first four classes of the day felt like forever. All I could think about was Hinata. It was as her our first kiss implanted images of her into my mind. They just won't fade away! I can't let this affect my studies. Then finally, lunch came by. Hinata and I met each other outside the girls' locker room. People were giving us all these looks as we made our way to the cafeteria. Huge smiles were on Sakura and Ino's faces when we arrived.

"What's this?", Ino grinned.

"So I take it your date went well?", asked Sakura.

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"So what does this mean?", Cara asked.

A large grin creeps onto my face and I say, "We're going out.",

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys!", gushed Ino.

"Me too! It's about time!". cried Sakura. "This is great! Now you guys can double with me and Sasuke!"

"Maybe," I said, smiling at Hinata. Really? Geez, I don't like the idea of double dating.

Soon Sakura and Ino were bouncing around Hinata demanding details. I just smiled.

Cara goes over to me and says, "Well that was quick."

I laugh. "Yeah, well, I guess we've both liked each other for a while now. I was finally able to tell her everything. I was so happy when she told me she felt the same way."

"Well, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Cara. I couldn't have done it without your advice."

"I'm sure you could have," she said smiling. "So, tell me about your date."

"Well, first we-" _Oh shit . . . talk about timing._

"What's wrong?", she asked. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had stopped too.

"Uh oh.", said Ino.

. "Oh no."

I grit my teeth and put Hinata behind me. "Just stay behind me, Hina."

"What's going on?", Cara asked. I see Sakura her aside. "Just stay out of it.", she warned. They watched as Neji approached us. I'm not afraid of this douchebag.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing wrong."

"Step away from Hinata."

"Neji, please don't cause a scene. You don't want to embarrass yourself."

"I said get away from her!", he yelled, intensity, filling his eyes.

"No, Neji. I won't."

"Neji, please don't do this!" cried Hinata.

"You shut up!" he yelled.

"How dare you talk to her like that!"

Next thing I know, I'm flying in the air and land in a trash can (Thank God there's nothing in it). Then something with the force of a basball bat slams into my stomach. Neji grabs me and pinshim against a wall.

"You filthy peasant! Stay away from my family! You're interfering with the Hyuuga bloodline!", he spat as he punched me again . . . in the same damn place the first punch landed. Dammit . . . my vision is getting blurry. I hear Hinata cry "No! Please stop!"

Someone grabs each of Neji's arms and pries him off me. I fall to the ground with a thud. Damn. I can't tell what's going on! That second punch knocked the wind out me. All I hear is Neji . . . Sasuke and Itachi? Fighting?

Suddenly I hear voice fil the air .

"Neji! The principal is coming! Let's go before you get busted!" Ten Ten.

"Fine," he huffed. I feel someone help me and whisper in my ear, "You're going to be okay, bro." Sasuke.

"This isn't over. I'm watching you," Neji growled. My vision was returning to normal. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Cara ran over to the three of us.

Hinata rushed to my side and started crying."I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I should of known that this would happen!"

I just smile at her. "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault. We both knew that this would happen but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you and I are together. I don't mind taking a few punches on the way." She just continued crying and hugs me tighter.

"Aww! How romantic!", gushed Ino.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?", asked Sakura.

Sasuke huffed."I'm fine Sakura, don't worry about me. Neji ain't as tough as he says he is."

"Still, we should probably get you both to the nurse's office before Principal Tsunade finds out."

"What is going on here?"

"_Okay, who called the MILF?_ _Next thing I need is her yelling at me right now." I thought._

"N-nothing Tsunade-sama!", said Sakura, trying to sound convincing. "Um, Sasuke-kun and Rakuya were just showing off some of their martial arts moves and got carried away."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Um..", Sakura really began to become nervous.

"It's true Tsunade-sama.", spoke Itachi. "My brother and Rakuya were challenging each other and stupidly started getting rough with each other."

"Is that so?"

"Please forgive them. They were being careless and immature. They didn't mean to cause a scene."

"Hmm..". She looked at the two of us then back at Itachi. "Very well. I'll let it slide this time, but I don't want anything like this to happen again do you understand!", she yelled.

"Yes m'mam!", they both replied.

Then bell then rang.

"Alright then! Everyone report to your classes! Nothing to see here!"

The students who were gathered around scurried to their classes as ordered. "You two better head to my office."

"I thought we weren't in trouble!", I complained

"Shut up idiot or we will be.", whispered Sasuke.

"You're not in trouble. It's just that the nurse is out for the week so I'm going to have Shizune take a look at you."

"Right." I turn to Hinata. "I'll see you later okay? Don't worry."

"O-okay." She walked away looking sad. Not the "I'm in trouble" sad, but worried sad.

Sasuke and I followed Tsunade to her office. She turned to us and told us to sit down. "You two wait here. Shizune will call you two in a couple of minutes." And with that she went into her office and slammed the door.

"Bitch," we say under our breath.

"WHAT WS THAT?" she yelled.

"NOTHING!" we shout as we cringe.

"I THOUGHT SO!"

Shizune walks out of her office and puts her hands on her hips. "Ugh, you two again?"

"H-hi, Shizune-chan!" I said rubbing the back of my head. She just sighs and says "C'mon, let's take a look."

It turns out that Neji just landed a couple of bruises on me. Same story for Sasuke. People in my fifth period class were making fun of me on how I couldn't put up a fight against Neji.

"_If only you idiots knew what I can to do any of you, who'll laugh at me then, huh?" _I thought.

During passing period for art class, I see Itachi, Deidara, and Konan walking together. I go up to them. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

The three of them lower their voices. I do the same. "Oh right."

"So, you remember the plan for tonight?" Deidara asked.

"No, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You weren't there for the meeting last night, 'member'." He replied.

"Leave him alone, Deidara," Konan said. "He's finally gotten with the Hyuuga girl." She then goes in close to my ear and whispers, "Your father gave the four of us an assignment. We are going to rob the bank on Fourth Street tonight at midnight."

What? A robbery? I can't let them- no . . . I can't let Itachi do this! I remember talking to me that he wanted out the gang the night of my initiation and I really don't want to take part of this. I'm going to end screwing them over anyway! And if we got caught, I'll be in jail and never see Hinata ever again! Konan's voice brings me back to reality.

"Hello, Rakuya?"

"Oh, sorry. I can't go tonight. I, uh, I have to study for a couple of test that are happening on Thursday, so I can't. I'm sure Dad will understand." She looks at me her deep yet piercing blue eyes. Those eyes sometimes make me think that they can see right into my mind. Please buy the lie!

"Very well. I'll go inform your father tonight before Deidara, Itachi, and I proceed with the mission."

"Shut up you two! We are almost to Minato's class!" Deidara hissed through his teeth. Cara was already in class before us. When I entered the room she looked a little worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I sat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shizune said I just have a couple of bruises that's all."

"That's good." I then started teasing her about Itachi. It was pretty funny watching her blush and get all flustered and embarrassed. _"Payback for making me shout that I liked Hinata in class!"_ I thought. Minato-sensei walks into the classroom and says, "Alright, class, get in your seats." Everyone did as they were told and Minato-sensei gave a free style day. I grabbed a bunch of clay and started sculpting. I felt someone tap my left shoulder. It was Sai.

"Hello, Rakuya," he said with that totally gay smile of his. Ugh. Sometimes I just want to punch him just because he's smiling! I swear! He makes fun of everyone! Well except Ino and those who everyone should not mess with.

"What do you want, dick fetish?"

"Just wondering what your sculpting. Oh, I believe I know! I can already see the sculpture within . . ." He closes one eye and makes a little "director's frame" with his fingers. "There! A penis!" he says and starts to chuckle. My eyes narrow and clench my fists then I feel a hand on my shoulder. Cara.

"Hey, calm down! You don't want to go the principal's office again do you?" I back off and continue sculpting. Stupid Sai. Everyone would be happy to give you a good beat down if they were given a chance. The rest of the hour went by fast. After school I stayed with Hinata in our special place for a little bit. She noticed something was on my mind while we were cuddling underneath one of the cherry blossom trees.

"Rakuya-kun, are you okay? You haven't said a word since you picked me from yearbook class."

"Huh? Oh it's nothing, Hina. Just worried about us, that's all." Half of that was a lie. I'm not worried about her douchebag cousin. I'm worried about Itachi. How far is he going to let Dad do this to him? It's like the more crimes he commits, the farther he'll get from his dream of returning to a normal life. C'mon, bro, you got to fight that urge. "I got to take you home now. You're father might be getting impatient now."

"Oh, alright," she said. I smiled at and waved at me before entering her house. It was five o'clock by the time I reached my apartment. I pulled out the trunk that contained the "suit". I looked at it and opened my closet. Resting on a mannequin was a black hooded coat with a pair of long coat tails I have been working on for myself to wear, but I think it has a purpose now. I tried sleeping until midnight but I could not. I look at the time. It's almost 10:30, so I put on my combat boots, a black shirt, and the coat. I bring a few types of combat and throwing knives with me . . . just in case and leave through the window of my bedroom and climb to the top of the adjacent building. As I leap across the rooftops towards the bank on Fourth, the same question keeps flying into my mind: what will happen to me if I can't stop them?

_(What is Rakuya going to do? Is this nothing but a trap? Sorry this sounded really vague. I've been working on this chapter for a week now. Reviews please and thank you!)_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The following day was pretty much Hell as I tried to get through the school day. I cannot believe Itachi was that strong. Well, I knew he was, but yeah. You know what I mean. I got my ass handed to me a few hours ago.

_Earlier that morning_:

I managed to follow Itachi, Deidara, and Konan into the bank after they broke in. I watched hidden from a dark corner of the bank's lobby as the three of them easily incapacitated the guards. They guards didn't even have a chance. The struggle lasted for only a matter of seconds. Two of the guards were both taken down by Konan; just some quick and precise punches to the throats then a kick to the head. Just watching her do that made me feel like pissing my pants. Deidara was threw a guy at a bank teller's station, shattering the glass wall. Itachi . . . was almost like a living shadow. He ran by three guards and stabbed them around the vital points on their legs.

When they proceeded to the vault, I couldn't help but have some second thoughts. Now that I have seen what they could do . . . I felt like high tailing out of there. If I fought one of them one-on-one . . . I could have a possibility of beating them, but they work as a team. Like an evil version of The Avengers for crying out loud. Yeah, that's right. I read foreign comics! Banish me. Anyway, back to what I was talking about. Yeah. I don't stand a chance. That's when I heard a sound. The guard that Deidara threw was regaining consciousness. This was a chance for me to leave good impression on the public.

"Are you alright, Officer?" I asked.

"Y-you are that vigilante . . ." he said weakly. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to arrest me right there, but he was hurt. I put an arm around him as I help him. "You are just a kid . . . I thought you would be taller," he continued.

"Quiet, the suspects are still inside." The sound of a small explosion rocked the building.

"What are you doing helping me then?! Get them!"

"So you are the hero?" a voice said behind us. I stopped to turn around. Itachi was standing in front of the hallway that lead to the vault. I felt cold sweat running down my back as I put the security guard down.

"You don't want to do this," I said plainly, reaching into my pocket. Hopefully, he didn't see that.

"We already have." By this time, Deidara and Konan emerged from the vault, carrying duffle bags full of cash. Despite the fact they wore ski masks, I could tell Deidara was smiling.

"Really? THIS is the guy that we heard about? What a pip squeak!" Deidara said laughing.

"He does not look like much now that we know what this guy is just playing "dress up". I say we get rid of all obstacles now that we got what we came for," Konan said. Suddenly she whips out a small pistol and aims at me. My eyes widen and I back up a few steps. I reach to pick up the guard then a shot rings out. I look down and I see a dark puddle forming under guards head.

"Officer down," she said coldly. I couldn't believe she just did that! I go to school with this girl and she just killed a man as if it was just a routine! Anger swelled up inside of me and I charge toward them. I got close enough to disarm her then suddenly I felt a leg strike my stomach area and fly back a few feet, landing with a crash. I look up and I see Itachi walking toward me.

"You're no 'hero'. You're weak," he said. _"What the hell was that?"_ I thought. I didn't even see Itachi get close to me! And didn't I pass him just now to get to Konan?! What the heck! The wind was beat out of me in one punch. I saw him take something out of his pocket: a knife. My eyes widened. I was starting to become terrified and wanted to scream and take off my hood. Police sirens rang from outside. Saved by the cops . . . oh crap . . . in my situation, that's not good.

"Dammit," Deidara said under his breath. "Itachi, we don't have time to deal with him anymore! Let's scram, yeah?!"

"You got lucky," Itachi said looking down on me and the security guard. I waited a few seconds until the three of them left through the emergency and I helped another security guard up.

"Hey, I know this might not bode well with you, but I need you to give a testimony for me . . . to help lighten up my public image. I know that you saw what those robbers did and I tried to stop them. Please, you have to do this for me." The security guard just looked me all wide eyed. "Okay then . . ." I said as I just left him there against a wall. He did not pursue as I left the bank through the same exit Itachi and the other two used. They were nowhere in sight and I proceeded on my way back to my apartment.

_The present_:

Once art class finished, I met with Hinata shortly. She was waiting for me outside her year book classroom. Some of the girls leaving were looking at giggling at the sight of us.

"What's with them?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. I think they just like how cute we are together," she said with a giggle. "You know how mushy we girls get when we see a perfect couple."

"Hey, u, I can't walk you home today."

"Huh? Why?"

"I have to rehearse lines . . . with Karin." When she heard that name, I noticed she clenched her fists and her mouth dropped a little. She looked concerned. I took her hand and we started walking to the parking lot. "Sakura is going to give you a ride home, okay, babe?"

"O-okay . . . Rakuya-kun . . ."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you will be careful. We both know how she is. She's so manipulative and mean and she's . . . she's . . ."

"She's what?"

"She's a . . . she's a . . ." I knew what she was trying to say and I couldn't help but smile because she looks so funny when she is about to- "SHE'S A BITCH!" she yelled. The other kids outside turned their heads in our direction. Hinata turned red and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

"Shhhh. It's okay," I said and held her in my arms. "Nothing to see here, people! Get on with your lives." I said smiling. A car horn resonated in the air. It was Sakura.

"Hey! You coming or what, Hinata?" she yelled.

"That's what she said!" I shouted back at her.

"Fuck you!"

"I would do myself too!" All she did was just face palm herself. I turned my attention back to Hinata. "Hey, I'll be okay. I'll text you when I get there." And with that, I let her go to Sakura. Once they were out of sight, I got into my car and drove . . . to Karin's house.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The drive to Karin's apartment was not that long. When I parked my car, her apartment was actually close to the front gate for the residents who lived in the compound, making her place easy to find. I knocked on the door and immediately I heard her voice, screaming "MOM! I GOT IT!" Shortly the door opened, with Karin leaning in the door frame.

"Well, hello, handsome!" she said smirking and taking off her glasses.

"Hey, Karin," I said with a sigh. "Let's just get this over with."

"Come on in. Would you like something to drink? Water, soda . . . or some sake?"

"_Aw crap. She's trying to get me drunk. I got to be careful now," _I thought. Aw crap! I was supposed to text Hinata! I pulled my phone and texted her without Karin noticing. "No thanks. So where are we going to go over lines?"

"My room, c'mon this way," she said, ushering me toward a small flight of stairs. Someone was shouting from another room. Obviously, it her mother.

"KARIN! WHO IS THAT?!"

"MOM, IT'S A JUST A FRIEND FROM SCHOOL! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALREADY!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"DID TOO! JUST- GAAAAAH!"

"_Jeez,bitches be cray," _I thought to myself.

"Sorry about that," she said massaging her temples. "My mom is such a pain in the ass. Well, here we are," she said, opening the room to her small room. I was surprised t what I saw. I thought that her room would be filled with pictures she had taken of Itachi, Sasuke, and I. I sure wrong. It was just a typical girl's room. A few posters of some celebritites, a dresser with a mirror right above it , a desk and chair, and a bed on one side. "It's not much, but it's all I have . . . well what I can afford, " she said sitting on her bed with her script ready. Something caught my eye on her desk. It was a framed picture of Karin and her mother. I picked it to have a closer look. Karin looked nothing like her mother!

"Y-you were adopted?" I asked. She shot up from her bed and snatched the picture from my hands.

"The hell are you doing with that?! I don't go through your shit!" She sat back on her bed, furious and embarrassed.

"Look, I'm sorry. There's no need to be upset." I sat next to her and I reluctantly put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me in the eye, pissed off. "It's okay. I know how you feel?"

"No, you don't," she said through gritted teeth.

"I was adopted too." Upon hearing this, her eyes widened.

"R-really?" she asked shocked. I nodded.

"I know that feeling that you have. Always being angry with the one that adopted you," I said looking away. I felt her shaking and I looked back at her, she was tearing up. I was shocked as well. This girl that makes other kids at school hate her is like . . . me. Alone. No real parent in her life. "Karin . . . was your mom . . . there for you growing up?"

"N-no. What about Sasuke's uncle? Was he t-there?"

" . . . No." She started crying.

"At least you life is better than mine!" She said covering her face with a pillow. "You live in a nice house! You have siblings! In a relationship! And she's so damn pretty, damn it! And most of all, you have real friends!" I was completely taken aback with this. I feel . . . I feel so sorry for her.

"KARIN! I'M GOING OUT AND WON'T HOME 'TIL LATE! BE SURE TO-"

"OKAY, MOM! WE'RE WORKING HERE, DAMN IT!" she screamed. She was still crying after her mother had left.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this,"_ I thought. "Hey. There, there," I said, helping her sit up. She still covered her face with her pillow. I took the pillow from and she sobbing, her eye liner all messed up. I removed her glasses and wiped her tears and put my hands on her shoulders. "Hey, you're not the only adopted kid at school, okay? I'm sure there are other kids at school who adopted as well. If you need to vent, you come talk to me, okay?" I said smiling.

She just stared at me. "W-why are you being so n-nice to me?" she asked between sobs.

"Well, in my perspective . . . we are somewhat alike." She draws closer to me, looks me in the eyes I feel her lips against mine. I pull away, blushing and shocked.

"I gotta go," I said getting up and headed out. "I'm sorry, Karin, but . . . we can't rehearse like this. We'll go over lines at school during lunch in the library."

"Rakuya, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I don't what-" The door slammed. She was alone. "I have to tell you something," she said looking down. "I . . . love you . . . Rakuya . . ."


End file.
